As Red as I Could
by yellowkyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun yang selalu berada di tingkat paling atas piramida kehidupan bertemu dengan Sungmin, gadis yang hidup dalam kemalangan dan kebencian. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah tertarik akan apa pun, kecuali starcraft, untuk pertama kalinya tertarik akan seorang gadis dengan aura gelap bernama, Lee Sungmin. KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

_Sabar. Itu adalah kata pertama yang akan dikatakan seseorang saat aku mendapatkan kemalangan. Malang. Kata itu benar-benar sangat pas untuk menggambarkan hidupku. Aku hidup dengan penuh kebencian. Kebencian terhadap kehadiranku. Mereka terlalu membenciku bahkan sampai aku bingung apa guna aku dilahirkan. Benci? Aku tidak benci mereka. Aku hanya ingin mereka melihatku. Aku yang melakukan kebaikan dengan tulus, aku yang ingin sekali menjadi bagian keluargaku dan aku yang ingin sekali punya teman. Sabar? Sabar ya? Aku sudah mencoba sabar. Sampai kapan aku harus sabar?_

* * *

_Seorang gadis kecil sedang sibuk menatap seekor kelinci putih yang ada di depannya. Kelinci itu hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Pesta ulang tahunnya baru saja selesai tapi, gadis itu terlihat murung. Kelinci itu sedang sibuk mengigiti wortel segar dan gadis itu masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Sepertinya dia tidak punya niat untuk mendekati kelinci itu. _

"_Sungmin suka?" _

_Tiba-tiba seorang wanita tua mendatanginya dan mengelus rambutnya . Gadis itu hanya mengganguk singkat. "Ah... Sungmin mendengar ucapan nenek ya? Kalau begitu, kelincinya mau dinamakan apa?" wanita tua itu terlihat antusias akan jawaban gadis kecil itu._

"_Boni." Sahut gadis itu pelan. _

"_Ah, Boni? Bagus sekali!" wanita tua itu terlihat lebih antusias. Dia duduk di sebelah gadis kecil itu dan menatapnya senang. _

"_Sungmin, kenapa tidak peluk Boni? Tidak mau main sama Boni?" tanya wanita tua itu tak sabar. Sudah beberapa menit wanita tua itu menatap cucunya namun cucunya tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia hanya berdiri sambil menatap kelinci itu. _

"_Takut." Gadis itu menjawab dengan tatapan datarnya. _

_Mendengar itu wanita tua itu tersenyum. _

"_Sungmin takut sama Boni?" wanita tua itu berlulut di tanah dan manatp gadis kecil itu lembut. Wanita tua itu mengelus rambut hitam gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang Sungmin takutkan? Boni tidak akan gigit Sungmin _kok_." Wanita tua itu tersenyum lagi._

"_Bukan. Boni yang takut sama Sungmin. Bona juga." Gadis itu menujuk ke arah kiri wanita tua itu dan cemberut. Wanita tua itu tadinya tersenyum namun senyumnya hilang saat dia melihat ke arah kirinya. _

"_AH... JUNGSOO-AH!" teriaknya histeris. "JUNGSOO-AH. CEPAT KEMARI! SUNGMIN KAMBUH LAGI." Wanita tua itu dengan secepat kilat berlari ke dalam rumah._

_Sepeninggalan waniat tua itu, gadis kecil itu menatap datar seekor kelinci yang bersimbah darah. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau kelinci itu sudah mati kehabisan darah. Sungmin menatap pisau dapur yang disembunyikannya di balik gaunnya. _

"_Bona jahat. Bona tidak mau main sama Sungmin." Katanya pelan sambil melirik kelinci putih yang masih hidup. _

"_Boni... mau berubah jadi merah juga tidak?" katanya lembut._

* * *

Kyuhyun bosan. Untuk sekian ribu kalinya dalam hidupnya dia bosan berada di kelas. Kyuhyun sudah hapal semua pelajaran yang dijelaskan Mrs. Kim. Dia sudah mempelajari bab ini saat dia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan dia sangat yakin bab-bab selanjutnya juga akan seperti ini. Bukan Mrs. Kim yang salah. Memang Kyuhyun yang jenius. Dia akan ingat apa pun yang dia baca dan tidak akan melupakannya. _Well_, setidaknya belum pernah ada kasus yang begitu. Belum pernah Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan angka 100 dan dia juga bosan akan hal itu. Tidak adakah soal sulit? Kyuhyun ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya kesal saat salah mengisi jawaban. Kyuhyun akhirnya mendengus kesal. Ini adalah jam pelajaran pertama dan dia sudah bosan.

"Ada yang bisa menjawab?" Mrs. Kim mentap muridnya dengan tatapan penuh harap untuk bebrapa detik dan akhirnya menyerah. "Siapa yang tidak mengerti?" Mrs. Kim meralat pertanyaannya. Wanita itu langung menuduk kesal saat melihat hampir semua murid mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, bagian mana? Di mulai dari... Kyuhyun?" Mrs. Kim menunjuk Kyuhyun yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Kyuhyun hanya menaikan sebelah alis matanya dan menghela napas.

"Saya sudah mengerti Mrs. Kim. " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh? Benarkah. Syukurlah. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun yang kerjakan soal di depan?" Mrs. Kim bertanya dengan semangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan maju ke depan. Oh... Kyuhyun hampir lupa kalau Mrs. Kim adalah guru baru. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengerjakan soal ini. Kyuhyun menatap soal itu sekilas lalu menuliskan jawabannya.

"Ah... bagus sekali Kyuhyun!" Mrs. Kim memuji Kyuhyun bahkan dengan tepukan tangan.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Kim." Jawab Kyuhyun sabil sedikit menggagukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... dengan cara yang Kyuhyun tulis di depan apa ada yang masih... erm... belum mengerti?" Mrs. Kim bertanya tidak yakin. Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Dia memang tidak memberikan soal yang sulit tapi bagiamana Kyuhyun bisa tahu cara mudah untuk menyelesaikan soal ini?

Mrs. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kyuhyun? Bisa temui ibu setelah pelajaran selesai?"

"Ah, tentu saja Mrs. Kim." Kyuhyun menjawabnya sambil menggaguk.

* * *

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang guru dnegan wajah malas. Benar saja. Mrs. Kim pasti mengajaknya bergabung ikut tim olimpiade. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah ikut. Yang benar saja? Masih banyak hal penting yang harus dilakukannya. Contohnya; bermain starcraft. Ya, dari pada membela nama baik sekolahnya Kyuhyun lebih suka bermain starcraft. Kyuhyun sudah cukup merasa bosan akan hidupnya dan dia tidak butuh hal membosankan lainnya.

Kyuhyun jadi ingat saat Mrs. Kim menanyakan IQ-nya. Kyuhyun bingung apa mempunyai IQ tinggi itu aneh? Kenapa juga semua orang harus merasa segan akan hal kecil seperti itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apakah benar IQ-mu sampai 200?" Mrs. Kim langsung bertanya saat wanita itu melihat Kyuhyun. Bahkan tanpa basa-basi seperti; 'ah, Kyuhyun sudah datang? Silahkan duduk?'.

Kyuhyun sudah berusia 16 tahun dan sampai sekarang hidupnya selalu mudah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mendapat satu kemalangan apa pun itu. Seperti; gagal dalam ujian? Terlambat masuk sekolah? Apa pun itu. Kyuhyun selalu berada di tingkat paling atas piramida kehidupan dan sekali lagi, dia bosan. Dia bahkan sudah bosan menjadi bosan terus menerus.

Oh iya? Sekarang dia harus kemana? Ke Perpustakaan? Pulang? Ke kantin? Ya, ke ke kantin saja. Toh dia juga merasa sedikit lapar.

"Oh? Kyuhyun-ah?" seorang laki-laki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya melambaikan tangganya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis manis dengan rambut sebahu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Itu Donghae dengan pacar barunya, Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Donghae bertanya begitu Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Tebak saja." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Hari ini dia harus akan apa? Nasi goreng? Hm...

"Olimpiade?" Donghae bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hn." Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Hahaha bisa ditebak dengan mudah. Wajahmu selalu seperti ini kalau masalah olimpiade." Donghae tersenyum bangga.

"Terserahlah. Aku pesan dulu." Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju kedai nasi goreng.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, ini murid baru namanya... ya.. silahkan Ms. Lee?" Mr. Park, guru sejarah, pagi ini datang dengan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam pekat. Gadis itu terdiam dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan datar.

"Ms. Lee?" Mr. Park mengayunkan tanggannya di depan wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu manatap Mr. Park datar. "Ms. Lee, tolong perkenalkan dirimu." Mr. Park menggerutkan keningnya bingung. Gadis itu memliki rambut yang snagat hitam yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kemeja putihnya. Dia menggendong tas berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci dan tas itu adalah satu-satunya warna dari diri gadis itu. Matanya berwarna biru gelap yang tidak menunjukan emosi apa pun. Aura yang diberikannya begitu gelap sampai Kyuhyun yang tadinya tidak peduli akhirnya ikut menunggu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Apa dia semalu itu?

"_Kalau nanti Sungmin di suruh memperkenalkan diri, bilang nama dan daerah asalmu ya. Jangan lupa bilang. Mohon bantuannya. Begitu."_

Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Seisi kelas bahkan seperti berhenti bernapas menunggu gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Lee Sungmin dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya." Kata gadis itu sambil membungkukan badannya namun, masih dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Ah? Ah... ya. Silahkan duduk Ms. Lee." Mr. Park sampai menyeka keringatnya. Kasihan. Spertinya guru tua itu juga menahan napas. Sungmin hanya mentap Mr. Park datar yang membuat Mr. Park semakin linglung.

"Ah, duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, di sana, di belakang." Tunjuk Mr. Park pada Sungmin dan Sungmin mulai berjalan pelan. Gadis itu duduk di kursinya dengan tenang padahal seisi kelas menatapnya ngeri.

"_Kalau nanti disuruh duduk, duduk saja dengan tenang ya? Sungmin pintar kan?"_

"Sungmin pintar." Kata Sungmin pelan masih dengan ekspresi datar. Kyuhyun mendengarnya walaupun samar-samar. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis matanya. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun melihat ada kesedihan di mata Sungmin. Sial. Kyuhyun tertarik. Kyuhyun ingin tahu siapa gadis dengan aura hitam ini. Oh... untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun tertarik akan sesuatu selain starcraft. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menglurkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Semoga kita bisa jadi teman sebangku yang baik, ya?" Katanya pelan.

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin sambil menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Ada yang minat? Sorry for typo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Mrs. Kim sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus alegebra di papan tulis. Wanita itu menuliskan rumus dan sebuah contoh soal dengan cepat. Dia berbalik dan menatap muridnya yang menatapnya malas; ada yang melamun, ada yang tidur, ada yang bermain game, bahkan ada yang asik berbincang. Mrs. Kim mengehela napasnya. Mengajar di kelas F memang sangat melelahkan. Sekeras apa pun dia mencoba menjelaskan pelajaran, tidak akan ada yang mau dengar.

"Dengar ya," Mrs. Kim menjatuhkan buku Matematika yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas mejanya dengan kasar. Hal itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian murid-muridnya. "Tadi ibu sudah jelaskan bab 3, sudah ada contoh soalnya juga. Jadi, begini, minggu depan akan ada tes." Mrs. Kim berkata dengan nada marah. Sedetik kemudian seluruh kelas mulai mengomel.

"Tes? Ya sudahlah. Pasti aku dapat nol lagi." Anak laki-laki yang duduk di dekat jendela berkata sambil melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Apanya yang tes? Apa-apaan sih?" keluh gadis berambut cokelat di barisan kedua.

Mrs. Kim menghela napas lagi. Mengajar di kelas F memang sangat sulit. Semua murid kelas F tidak peduli dengan pelajaran. Mereka lebih peduli dengan kegiatan klub sekolah. Contohnya; klub basket, klub menari, klub drama. Semua kegiatan di luar kata 'membaca', 'berhitung', dan 'menghapal'. Mengajar di kelas F benar-benar sia-sia. Setidaknya murid kelas F punya sesuatu untuk bisa dibanggakan, itu adalah motto Mr. Jang, kelapa sekolah di SMA ini. Mrs. Kim menatap muridnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah seorang guru dan seorang guru pasti ingin muridnya berhasil.

"Mrs. Kim, bisa tolong jelaskan lagi?" tiba-tiba seisi kelas berhenti mengoceh dan menatap, Lee Sungmin; si anak baru dengan aura gelap, dengan tatapan mematikan. Apa katanya? Jelaskan sekali lagi? Apa dia tidak lihat seisi kelas sudah berjuang mati-matian menahan bosan sedari tadi? Dan dia mau itu terjadi sekali lagi? Yang benar saja!

"Ah, Sungmin? Ya, tentu saja bagianmana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Mrs. Kim langsung merasa hidupnya kembali memiliki arti. Setidaknya ada yang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Halaman dua puluh lima." Sungmin berkata masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Gadis itu membalik bukunya dan membaca catatan kecil yang ditulisnya di sana.

"Ah? Ya? Yang mana?" Mrs. Kim betanya dengan semangat, bahakan dia sampai menghampiri tempat duduk Sungmin.

"Ini." Sungmin menunjuk bukunya. Mrs. Kim memperhatikan dengan seksama dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ibu akan berikan contoh soal lagi." Mrs. Kim berkata sambil kembali berjalan ke depan dan mulai menuliskan tiga soal alegebra.

Kyuhyun yang sejak kelas pertama dimulai sudah memperhatikan Sungmin, mengangkat alisnya. Si gadis dengan aura gelap punya niat untuk belajar? Sedari tadi Kyuhyun perhatikan, gadis itu hanya menatap papan tulis dengan datar dan Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, "Ternyata gadis ini sedang memperhatikan pelajaran? Kupikir melamun." Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Sementara Mrs. Kim sedang sibuk dengan contoh soalnya, Sungmin menulis contoh soal itu dengan cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandagannya dari papa tulis. Kyuhyun sedikit kagum akan hal itu. Jangan-jangan gadis ini jenius. Bisa saja _'kan_?

"Untuk soal yang lain, Kyuhyun? Bisa bantu?" Mrs. Kim berkata dari depan kelas dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya akan Sungmin. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak menoleh ke arahnya, Kyuhyun pasti akan terus mengabaikan Mrs. Kim.

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun?"

"Ah? Ya. Tentu saja Mrs. Kim." Kyuhyun dengan sedikit canggung maju ke depan dan menuliskan jawabannya. Lalu setelah kembali ke tempat duduknya Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah kirinya dan memperhatikan Sungmin. Tadi waktu gadis itu mentapnya kenapa Kyuhyun merasa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat? Dia tidak pernah melamun namun, tadi dia baru saaj melamunkan seroang Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun bersumpah tadi tatapan mata Sungmin menunjukan satu emosi yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak benari menebak apa itu. Bisa saja harapan, atau mungkin rasa penasaran, atau tuduhan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu tapi yang jelas, dia akhirnya melihat satu emosi lagi dari Sungmin.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun memanggil gadis itu. Dia berniat untuk makan bersama di kantin. Namun gadis itu tetap menatap ke depan dan mencatat jawaaban yang tadi Kyuhyun tulis. "Sungmin," coba Kyuhyun lagi namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kyhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa gadis ini tidak dengar? Tidak mungkin _'kan?_

"_Saat ada yang bertanya, jawablah dnegan baik. Saat ada yang memanggil, sahutlah dengan baik juga. Mengerti?" _

"Ya?" Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan meletakan pensilnya. Kyuhyun saja hampir tidak percaya kalau gadis itu akan menjawab.

"Mau makan bersama nanti sepulang sekolah?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Ya." Jawab gadis itu sambil kembali memfokuskan matanya ke papan tulisan dan mendengarkan penjelasan Mrs. Kim. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengerti Sungmin dan kenapa gadis ini bisa memliki aura gelap, tapi Kyuhyun tahu satu hal; gadis ini adalah orang yang sangat fokus.

* * *

Bukannya tidak tahu, Kyuhyun tahu sedari tadi semua yang berpapasan dengannya dan Sungmin, memberikan tatapan aneh kepadanya. Kyuhyun memang orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing untuk urusan seperti itu. Sambil berjalan ke kantin Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Sungmin, gadis itu masih memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya. Gadis itu seperti berada sendirian dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun suka itu.

"Kita duduk di sana saja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di pojok kantin. Sungmin hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan duluan.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah duduk. "Aku mau pesan nasi goreng, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin belas menatap Kyuhyun tapi gadis itu tidak memberikan ekspresi berpikir sama sekali. Gadis itu kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berkata "Nasi goreng."

Kyuhyun terseyum. Kalau dipikir-pikir Sungmin manis juga. "Baik. Tunggu di sini ya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kedai nasi goreng. Belakangan ini, nasi goreng menjadi makanan favoritnya. Menu di kantin sekolah ini sebenarnya banyak, hanya saja Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu suka memilih.

"Ahhh! Kau sengaaja ya!" tibat-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang gadis di tengah kantin. Kyuhyun tadinya tidak berniat untuk menoleh namun, saat dia mendengar nama Sungmin disebut-sebut, akhirnya dia menoleh. Kyuhyun langsung berlari saat mendapati dua orang gadis mendorong Sungmin jatuh ke lantai.

"Dasar gadis jahat! Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan pacarku tahu!" seorang gadis dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi ke atas berkata. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya bisa melihat baju gadis itu terkena tumpahan sup ayam.

"Hei! Katakan sesuatu, kau harus minta maaf. Dasar gadis sombong." Teman gadis yang terkena tumpahan sup ayam mulai kesal dengan tatapan datar Sungmin. Sungmin masih duduk di lantai dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong.

Kyuhyun tadinya berniat untuk menonton. Dia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sungmin tapi saat gadis dengan noda sup ayam dengan kasar mengangkat gelas es jeruknya, Kyuhyun tahu ini akan jadi buruk. Maka, secepat mungkin dia menarik Sungmin dari lantai dan memeluknya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Apa-apan sih?" gadis dengan tumpahan sup ayam berteriak kesal saat melihat siraman es jeruknya meleset. Di berteriak keras setelah melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan protektif.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-sshi?" gadis itu mendesis sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun yang hampir lupa kalau mereka berdua masih di tengah kantin dan di hadapan mereka berdiri dua gadis dengan wajah marah, hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena aku yang mengajak Sungmin ke kantin, aku tidak mau dia pulang dengan tumpahan jus jeruk." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau gadis ini menabrakku? Sekarang aku yang harus pulang dengan noda sup ayam dan aku ada kencan!" gadis itu berteriak keras membuat suasana kantin bertambah riuh.

"Dia tidak sengaja." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Walaupun dia tidak sengaja, dia harus minta maaf. Dia hanya menatap kami dengan wajah angkuhnya dari tadi." teman gadis itu ikut berteriak.

"Kalau begitu aku yang minta maaf." Kyuhyun berkata santai sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari saku bajunya. Kemudian dia menghampiri gadis dengan tumpahan sup ayam dan mengambil tangan gadis itu.

"Ini untuk biaya _laundry_ dan beli baju baru untuk kencanmu nanti." Kyuhyun meletakan sejumlah uang itu di tangan gadis itu dan membawa Sungmin pergi dari kantin diiringi bisikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap lapangan basket yang kosong. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya karena angin sore menggelitik matanya. Hari memang sudah semakin sore dan sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Suasananya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengantuk. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya untuk melihat Sungmin, yang masih betah menatap lapangan basket dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maaf ya, acara makannya jadi kacau." Kyuhyun sedikit menyenggol bahu Sungmin dengan bahunya. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di dekat lapangan basket. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka duduk di sana tapi, Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa pun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bosan juga.

"Iya." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikit pun. Dia masih sibuk menatap lapangan basket yang kosong.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam di dekat lapangan basket. Sebenarnya sekolah melarang siapa pun parkir di sini tapi, Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau masih tetap parkir di dekat lapangan basket dan ada bola yang memecahkan kaca mobilmu, sekolah tidak bertanggung jawab, mengerti?" itu ancaman Mr. Park, kepala sekolah SMA ini pada Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Parkir di sini membuat Kyuhyun tidak perlu berjalan jauh dari area parkir karena kelasnya dekat dengan lapangan basket dan Kyuhyun benci hal-hal yang rumit. Contonya; mencari mobilnya di area parkir.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi karena Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin memang sulit.

"Tidak tahu." Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tatapan bingung. Di mana rumah Sungmin? Sungmin tidak tahu. Kyuhyun kembali terkejut dengan tatapan Sungmin. Wah, sebuah emosi lagi. Sungmin tidak memberikan apa-apa saat dia _diserang_ di kantin tadi dan memberikan emosi bingung saat ditanya di mana rumahnya? Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya lagi. Gawat sekali, lama-lama kerutan di kening Kyuhyun bisa jadi permanen.

"Kalau tidak tahu di mana rumahmu? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja? Kita bisa makan dan menelepon orang tuamu nanti?" Kyuhyun sendiri bingung harus berkata apa saat seseorang berkata dia tidak tahu rumahnya di mana. Sialan! Lee Sungmin baru saja membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin masih betah menatap Kyuhyun dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sungmin menunduk dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tidak bisa dengar.

"Sungmin?' panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam dan terus menunduk. Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela napasnya dan berkedip beberapa kali. Kyuhyun hampir saja lupa caranya bekedip.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian. Kalau kau memang tidak mau aku tahu di mana rumahmu, kau bisa telepon ibumu sekarang, kau mau?" Kyuhyun akhirnya mempunyai satu pemikiran aneh. Mungkin saja gadis ini tidak suka dengan sikap _sok_ akrab yang Kyuhyun berikan dan ingin agar Kyuhyun meninggalkannya secepat mugnkin.

"Lala bilang dia tidak suka dnegan Kyuhyun." Sungmin berkata sambil menatap Kyuhyun sedih. Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Lala? Siapa Lala?

"Sungmin? Siapa Lala?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Wah, Kyuhyun takut. Lee Sungmin baru saja membuat Kyuhyun takut.

"Teman Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin sambil menoleh ke samping kirinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ngeri. Maksudnya gadis ini sedang menatap Lala? Tapi Kyuhyun tidak lihat siapa-siapa.

Pada saat Kyuhyun pusing memikirkan Lala dan Sungmin yang terseyum manis ke arah kirinya yang kosong, seorang wanita menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Sungmin! Ibu mencarimu kemana-mana. Mr. Jang bilang sekolah sudah selelsai dari jam tiga. Kenapa tidak munggu ibu di gerbang seperti biasa?" wanita itu mengelus rambut Sungmin sambil tersenyum lega.

"Sungmin tidak apa-apa 'kan?" wanita itu bertanya lagi dan seketika Sungmin kembali memberikan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ehem." Kyuhyun yang merasa diabaikan akhirnya berdeham dan behasil, wanita itu menoleh dan memberikan pandangan curiga kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekelas Sungmin. Salam kenal." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya,

"Sungmin kenal dia?" bukannya membalas salam Kyuhyun wanita itu malah menatap Sungmin cemas.

"Iya. Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menatap ibunya datar. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa gadis itu ketakutan.

"Oh, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan Kyuhyun-sshi." Ujar wanita itu smabil menarik tangan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun lebih bingung lagi.

Gadis itu datang dengan aura gelap, tidak menunjukan ekspersi apa pun saat dibentak orang manun ketakutan saat ibunya memeluknya?

Aneh. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendapat satu ide gila untuk mengenal Lee Sungmin lebih dalam. Tidak peduli gadis itu suka atau tidak.

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry for typo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Setelah hari itu, Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun sempat bertanya pada Mrs. Kim. Kyuhyun tadinya ragu. Memangnya apa yang akan membuat Mrs. Kim menjawab pertanyaannya? Ditambah lagi, Mrs. Kim pasti akan bertanya hal-hal yang menyangkut olimpiade. Walaupun ragu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mampir ke ruang guru dan menghampiri meja Mrs. Kim. Tentu saja Mrs. Kim menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Kyuhyun? Berubah pikiran?" itu adalah pertanyaan Mrs. Kim saat melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir saja memutar matanya. Duh... tentu saja tidak! Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menjawabnya tapi dia lebih memilih bertanya, "Mrs. Kim, apa Anda tahu kemana Lee Sungmin?"

Mrs. Kim langsung cemberut. Wanita itu menggeleng dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada tugas murid-muridnya. Sepertinya Mrs. Kim kesal.

"Tidak tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, memastikan.

"Memangnya kenapa?'" Mrs. Kim malah balik bertanya dan menegakan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hampir saja menyerah dan pergi dari ruang guru. Mungkin dia sudah gila. Untuk apa dia bertanya tentang Lee Sungmin pada Mrs. Kim? Lagi pula, guru-guru lain mulai memperhatikannya. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun _'kan_ satu-satunya murid dengan otak jenius yang memilih belajar di kelas F.

"Tidak apa-apa Mrs. Kim. Maaf sudah menggagu." Kyuhyun sudah membungkukan badannya saat Mrs. Kim berkata, "Ibunya bilang dia sakit." Kyuhyun menatap Mrs. Kim untuk sesaat. Sakit? Alasan yang sangat klasik. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia terlihat sangat sehat.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Kim." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya sekali lagi lalu melangkah pergi. Kyuhyun sempat mendengar Mrs. Kim berkata, "Kalau berubah pikiran bilang saja ya." Dan kali ini Kyuhyun memutar matanya dengan malas.

Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya dengan malas. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun penasaraan akan gadis dengan aura gelap itu. Lee Sungmin, walapupun dia selalu memberikan ekspresi datar, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa gadis itu terlihat sangat kesepian. Bola matanya sesekalai menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan dan sialnya Kyuhyun ingin tahu lebih banyak.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan sampai dia melewati kelas A. Kyuhyun sempat melirik sekilas ke dalam kelas dan seperti biasa, semua aanak kelas A masih belajar padahal jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun tidak mau masuk kelas A bukannya tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun benci orang munafik dan hampir semua anak kelas A munafik. Jadi, Kyuhyun lebih suka berada di kelas F, dimana orang-orang tidak akan peduli apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dan tidak ada orang yang bermuka dua. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah belajar. Kyuhyun selalu mendapat nilai sempurna tanpa usaha yang berat. Dia hanya tinggal datang ke sekolah tiap hari, tidur selama pelajaran berlangsung, lalu pulang kerumah untuk bermain game atau tidur lagi dan wolah... dengan begitu saja Kyuhyun akan mendapat nilai sempurna. Hari-hari Kyuhyun memang sangat membosakan. Kyuhun juga tidak akan marah jika ada yang bilang dia tidak tahu diuntung. Memnag itu kenyataannya. Dari pada melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dia lebih memilih tidur. Mungkin itu yang membuat hidupnya datar; Kyuhyun selalu cari aman.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kantin dan memesan sepiring nasi goreng lagi. Kyuhyun juga memesan segelas es jeruk. Walaupun jam belajar sudah selesai, kantin masih sangat penuh. Kyuhyun sempat bingung mau duduk di mana.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun dan menunjuk kursi kosong di depannya. Tentu saja dengan Eunhyuk di sebelah Donghae. _Beruntung sekali._ Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Apa kabar?" Donghae bertanya. Sekedar basa-basi mungkin. Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan mereka sambil meletakan sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas es juruk yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan basa-basi Donghae sambil menyuap sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Baik. Nah... aku boleh bertanya _'kan_?" Donghae memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar yang hanya disambut dengan kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kau tidak perlu mina izin untuk bertanya." Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menatap lantai kantin dan teringat akan Sungmin. Kemana_ sih_ gadis itu?!

"Kau kenal Lee Sungmin _'kan_?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak berniat menjawabnya tapi, kata-kata Donghae membuatnya hampir tersedak.

"Kau kenal dia 'kan? Kyuhyun-ah, apa benar dia seorang _assassin_?"

"Apa benar dia pernah membunuh seorang wanita tua dan masuk penjara?" Eunhyuk menambahkan. Apa? Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu!

"Tunggu dulu, kalian tahu dari mana semua itu?" Kyuhyun meletakan sendoknya dan memperhatikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam.

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar gosip ya?" Eunhyuk menaikan alisnya.

"Sudah ku duga. Eunhyukkie, kau lupa kalau dia seorang anti sosial?" Donghae mencibir. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak membantah fakta itu. Dia memang anti sosial. Berteman dengan Donghae saja hanya karena ayahnya adalah teman dekat Donghae. Jadi, mereka sering bertemu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" seperti mengenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah memberikan tatapan angkuh kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hanya penasaran saja." Eunhyuk terseyum lebar. Kyuhyun mencibir kesal. Hanya ingin tahu?

"Ya, terserahlah. Tapi pasti ada yang mulai _'kan_?" Kyuhyun betanya. Selang dua detik, Eunhyuk hanya menaikan alisnya dan Donghae mengangkat bahunya.

"Maksudku," Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Pasti ada yang memulai... si penyebar gosip?"

"Kyuhyun, dengar ya, kalau sudah seperti ini mana ada yang tahu 'si penyebar gosip' yang kau maksud itu." Eunhyuk memutar matanya.

"Bukankah dia teman sebangkumu? Apa dia sedingin yang orang bicarakan? Kau tahu dia jadi _hot news _selama seminggu ini." Donghae berkata sambil meminum colanya.

"Ya, memang. Dia memnag jarang menunjukan ekspresi tapi, menurutku dia tidak dingin." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. _Dia malah terkesan ketakutan_. Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, intinya kau harus hati-hati. Sepertinya gadis itu... berbahaya." Dan seketika Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya seperti terbentur benda yang sangat keras. Dia seperti menadapat sebuah firasat buruk. Berbahaya?

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana dnegan dompetmu yang hilang?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan ragu kepada Donghae. Spertinya Donghae berniat untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu hilang di mana. Biarkan saja." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ini bukan saatnya peduli dengan dompetnya. Dompetnya memang hilang beberapa hari yang lalu dan Kyuhyun malas mencarinya. Biar saja. Toh tidak ada hal yang begitu penting di dalamnya.

Sekarang yang penting itu Lee Sungmin yang 'sakit' dan siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

* * *

Sudah tiga jam Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tapi, Kyuhyun masih betah. Sungmin masuk setelah empat hari menghilang dengan pergelangan tangan kanan yang dibalut perban. Sungmin tidak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sedetik pun. Gadis itu terus menatap lurus ke depan. Dia menatap papan tulis dnegan pandangan kosong. Kali ini sepertinya gadis itu tidak mau mencatat apa pun.

Waktu pertama kali gadis itu datang seisi kelas langsung tertuju padanya. Sungmin datang terlambat tadi pagi. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Mr. Park membacakan tentang perkembangan kerajaan Inggris pada abad ke-20, Sungmin baru masuk ke kelas dnegan wajah datar. Mr. Park –yang sepertinya takut pada Sungmin- hanya mengangguk saat gadis itu berkata, "Maaf saya terlambat. Ini surat izin dari kepala sekolah." Gadis itu menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Mr. Park dan duduk di kursinya. Gadis itu meletakan tas merah mudanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya sejak pagi tadi. Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali kecuali berkedip. Kyuhyun benar soal Sungmin yang sangat fokus.

Kyuhyun sekarang seperti punya hobi baru. Dia tidak lagi tidur di kelas tapi memandangi Sungmin. Karena Sungmin, yang di pandangi, tidak merasa risih, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hobinya itu. Saat itulah Kyuhyun sadar; pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin diperban. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan perban itu namun, Sungmin seperti beku, Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak.

Saat jam istirahat berbunyi Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya dia bisa punya alasan bagus untuk sekedar basa-basi kepada Sungmin.

"Hai?" Kyuhyun menyenggol legan Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat Sungmin menoleh. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar dan Kyuhyun berpikir itu terlihat manis untuk beberapa alasan.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Kyuhyun memulai invesitigasinya. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk 'tahu lebih dalam' tentang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hampir saja menghela napas karen Sungmin tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Katanya kau sakit ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Sungmin tidak boleh dekat-dekat Kyuhyun." Sungmin memunduk sambil menatap perban di pergelangan tanganya sedih. Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. Apa? Jangan-jangan kemarin Sungmin dimarahi ibunya. Bisa ajdi 'kan? Mengingat betapa ketusnya ibu Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun waktu itu.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun dengan berani menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Lalu ini kenapa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk perban di pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Jatuh." Sungmin menjawab sambil terus menunduk.

Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Entah kenapa dada Kyuhyun menghangat akan pemikiran itu.

"Jatuh?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jatuh? Hanya ini yang luka?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi dan seketika Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan Kyuhyun tatapan ketakutan. Oh tidak! Ini pasti pertanda buruk. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa lihat kalau bahu Sungmin gemetar. Kyuhyun tidak pernah punya pacar jadi pengetahuannya tentang wanita nol. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Haruskah dia memeluknya? Tapi, nanti dia bisa dikira maniak. Memeluk seorang gadis yang baru dikenal beberapa Minggu? Itu sangat bukan Kyuhyun.

_Peluk sajalah. _

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin perlahan dan memeluknya. Dia juga mengusap punggung gadis itu perlahan-lahan, menengangkan gadis itu. Dia tersenyum sennag saat Sungmin berhenti gemetar.

"Kalau tidak mau tidak usah dijawab." Kyuhyun melonggarkan rengkuhannya pada Sungmin dan mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Kemudian, Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa susah bernapas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun berdebar dan merasa gugup. Hanya karena Lee Sungmin tersenyum manis untuk sekilas kepadanya, Kyuhyun sampai terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bodoh.

_Apakah Lee Sungmin baru saja tersenyum? _

Kyuhyun melirik sekelilingnya. Oh... tiak ada orang! Berarti hanya Kyuhyun saja yang melihat sneyuman tadi. Untuk beberapa hal Kyuhyun merasa puas dan bangga akan hal itu. Belum selesai dengan _shock _akan senyuman manis Sungmin, Kyuhyun hampir saja berhenti bernapas saat Sungmin bilang, "Kyuhyun, mau ke kantin?"

Oh... Kyuhyun bisa gila kalau begini.

* * *

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha tapi, dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Tadi saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di kantin, Sungmin langsung bertanya, "Nasi goreng?" sambil sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Kyuhyun tadinya bingung. Apa masukdnya nasi goreng? Namun, kemudia dia tahu kalau Sungmin sedang menanyakan pesanannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini? Biasanya dia terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun, sekarang dia terlihat ceria.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang berjalan melewati tengah kantin dan berhenti di depan kedai nasi goreng. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Tidak ada aura gelap lagi. Kyuhyun juga sadar kalau sedari tadi banyak mata yang mengikuti gerak-gerik Sungmin. Wajar _sih_. Kyuhyun saja bingung, apalagi mereka.

Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu berkata, "Kata ibu penjaga kedai itu dia akan membawakannya ke sini. Tunggu saja." Kata Sungmin sambil sekali lagi tersenyum. Ah... sial. Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena banyak mata lain yang melihat sneyum Sungmin. Bahkan, ada yang sampai berteriak. Tapi, tetap saja. Senyuman pertama Lee Sungmin di sekolah ini ditujukan pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun merasa senang akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat perban di pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan kembali memikirkan sebabnya. Ah... jangan-jangan Sungmin disiksa oleh ibunya sampai dia menjadi _introvert_ yang separah ini? Mungkin saja dia merasa aman di sekolah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ceria? Mungkin saja _'kan_?

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya tapi kemudian, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Nikmati saja Sungmin yang ceria sekarang, soal luka itu... nanti akan dia cari tahu.

a/n: Terima kasih buat yang review, yg favorite sama yang follow.

Eh iya, untuk penggunaan Mr. sama Mrs. itu cuma iseng aja kok. Ini ffnya bukan remake kok^^

Oh iya. Maaf buat late updatenya ya. Kalian ada yg pake Speedy? Jadi gini, kira2 seminggu yang lalu aku masih bisa akses FFN. Tapi, dua hari yang lalu aku coba gak bisa. Malah muncul "Internet positif Inonesia." Aku bingung deh. Lah... kan biasanya klo moncul kata-kata begitu berarti situs yng kita buka itu mengandung unsur2 porn. Nah.. FFN? Ada-ada aja emang Nawala. Aku smepet nemelon 147 buat protes katanya sih bakal ditinjau lagi. Tapi malah gak ada keterangan lajutannya. Akhirnya aku coba ganti dns. Udah aku ganti pake semua jenis dns bahkan situs hentai bisa kebuka pake dns tapi ffn gak kebuka. kan kesel -.- terus aku dikasih tau temenku baut pake TOR Browser dan tada~~~~ bisa deh. Gitu deh jadinya. Hehehehe


End file.
